In a New York Minute
by mimithewriter
Summary: Ten years after Andy Sachs leaves Miranda Priestly at Paris Fashion Week both women lead separate lives. This story will find the two women intersecting into each other's path.
1. Chapter 1

In A New York Minute—Written By: Mimi the Writer

Miranda Priestly was a busy woman; she was late for a luncheon with the women who contributed their time and money to MOMA. As she waited at the curb for her driver Roy to pick her up she was lost in her thoughts as she noticed a couple walk past her across the street. They were an average young couple that was enjoying the surprising mild autumn afternoon and they held onto one another with such promise of a young love that it made Miranda wistful. As the emotion quickly appeared, they were as quickly dismissed as she noticed her black Mercedes sedan make it appearance before her.

Andrea Sachs was sitting in her office at a high-rise corporate tower in midtown Boston. The years had past quickly that she was now the Editor in Chief of the Boston Herald, the oldest newspaper in the city. Having should a deep history in the city there was pride with be affiliated which such a publication, which often made Andy's job a delight. Andy was sitting at her desk when her assistant Angus came in to hand her the messages he had taken during her lunch away from the office.

"Your husband called, three times. And the daycare called about your son." Angus said as he handed Andy a few more messages and file folders.

"Get Matt on the phone." Andy responded to him as she checked the rest of the messages quickly and placed them on her desk.

The day was dragging on for Andy as she was trying to get new advertisers interested in the Herald's new online presence. As she began to go through the designer websites to get an idea of what dress to wear for her gala on the weekend. Andy had been on the helm of the newspaper for five years and the gala was in celebration of the milestone. Andy's husband was going to be in town despite his obligation to be at an away game in Detroit. Andy had married a professional hockey player Matt Hardy nearly seven years ago and they had two children. Andy found humor in such a mate as he was home with the kids more than she was. Miranda Priestly often came to mind during her moments of reflections, which happened increasingly often these past few years. Despite her best attempts, she had mirrored the woman in her work hours and inability to balance a successful family.

"Hey Lamb chop. Just picked the boys up from daycare and now we are heading to the sports store. We'll pick you up at seven o'clock." Matt said in a rush as he was carrying two boys under the four in both his arms and trying to balance his cell phone on his shoulder.

"Okay see you later." Andy could not help but smile as she envisioned Matt being Mr. Mom. She really had been lucky when she met him.

Andy met Matt while she was visiting Nate at the Oak Room in Boston. Ten years ago when she left Miranda high and dry at Fashion Week in Paris, she had returned to New York to an empty apartment, no boyfriend, no friends, and unemployed. Her loss was compounded by the fact that she was on Miranda's list of undesirables' and thus began her journey towards Boston to see if she could salvage her relationship with Nate. The Boston Bruins hockey team were constant patrons to the Oak Room and it was one evening while Andy was nursing a glass of wine at the bar that Matt Hardy approached her with a cheesy pick up line. As the night progressed and they found many areas in which they shared a common ground, Andy was astounded that the player was five years her junior and despite her initial misgivings they became friends. Shortly after they began to date as Nate ended their relationship when Andy began to work at the Herald and her work hours seemed to be reason enough to split again.

Miranda was sitting at her luncheon wondering how this block of time could have been used in a better manner as she was stuck sitting beside her ex-husband's new wife. Stephen Tomlinson and Miranda had a acrimonious divorce and having the woman beside her was simply annoying especially since Stephen had left her pregnant and disgraced as he gallivanted around town with a woman half her age and getting her pregnant as well. The tabloids were not kind as she was a forty-eight woman who was pregnant by her cheating, lying husband who then traded her in for a much younger model. Their son Brody was a sweet and kind boy despite his parentage. At ten years of age, the boy brought Miranda joy as she would have suffered through the twins' departure to college a couple of years back.

The years following Stephen had not been lonely as she still dated and was able to maintain some relationships despite her hectic work schedule. At present, she was dating Robert Bragg and he was a good companion, but something was missing, he was handsome, age appropriate and a successful stockbroker. Miranda's thoughts always somehow went to a brown-eyed, brown-haired woman that disappeared ten years ago. Miranda knew that she moved to Boston and took a job at the Herald but she was never contacted for any referrals. She often wondered as her heart clenched what ever did happen to Andrea Sachs.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miranda Priestly and Nigel Kipling were boarding a flight to Logan International on route to attend a photo shoot and gala in Boston for Men's Runway and affiliates'. Miranda was going through her Blackberry phone when she sat down in her assigned seat in first class; she had been jumpy all night long which lead to her restless night sleep. Flying to Boston always made Miranda on edge as she knew it was the city that someone whom she did not speak of lived and she always wondered what she would do if she bumped into unsaid woman. Nigel, knowing Miranda for over twenty-five years knew the woman well and always took an extra bottle of scotch in his carry on luggage for events such as these as Miranda would surely be unbearable.

The iPod that the twins had given Miranda for her birthday was heaven sent as scrolled through the songs and settled on a tune familiar to her a few years back. She had heard it at the bar where she had drown her sorrows after Andrea had left her. It still stung the effect that young woman had had on her. It was the hardest time in her life she even tried to find some refuge in the arms of the man she least expected, Christian Thompson, just to feel the last fleeting remnants of Andrea Sachs. The song reminded her of the brown haired woman who had changed her life for the better and for the worse.

_I'm not the sort of person_

_Who falls in and quickly out of love_

_But to you I gave my affection_

_Right from the start_

_And if I have a lover_

_Who loves me_

_How could I break such a heart_

_You could still get my attention_

_Right from the start_

"Tomorrow is the shoot in Salem and we need to meet the advertisers in the offices in Boston," Nigel said as he read his schedule off to Miranda.

Miranda's kept her eyes closed as she was listening to the song with her ear phones and stared out of the small airplane window, she sighed deeply and simply waved Nigel quiet. Boston was a destination that Miranda hated; it was the city, which hid Andrea away from her.

Andrea Sachs was at her office having several editorial meetings when her eyes rested upon the society page seeing the headline heralding the arrival of Miranda Priestly into their city for a photo shoot, the photo used was recent on the arm of her fiancé Robert somebody and her heart dropped. It had been ten years and why was the news of this woman painful? Andy needed to get her work done and this image had shaken her to the core. She needed to sit down and her junior editors exited her office when they noticed she was no longer involved in the conversation. Andy had seen a ghost, the ghost of her past. Andy thought of the moment of weariness she had experienced when she was in the presence of Miranda. The battles that raged in her mind and heart, as she often had to hide her feelings from the very woman, she sought to please. Throughout the madness that was Miranda, she somehow wanted to touch her, to be near her, to seek her out despite her better judgment.

The gala was a large event and a few politicians were present to garner some votes and monies for their respective parties. Andy was pleased with the turn out as her newspaper was going to benefit from the advertisers and she was happy with her husband being by her side. Matt had been scheduled to do some press junkets for the Boston Bruins' as he was one of the teams' favorite players. Women would line up by the busloads for hours just to catch a glimpse of him, or to get a chance to touch him. She often found the situation humorous but she did get jealous at times though Matt rarely gave her reason to be. This evening he looked dashing in the Hugo Boss tuxedo that elegantly displayed his six foot four frame and he smiled a broad smile that reached his big blue eyes. Andy always felt like she was the only woman in the room when he looked at that way.

Matt grabbed Andy and held her hips as he held her close against him; he nuzzled his nose against the top of head. He loved the way she looked tonight with the vintage red Valentino that he had bought her while he was at an away game in New York. Andy sank into his embrace and enjoyed the security within his arms since her move to Boston. She brushed her hand against the fabric of the dress and her thoughts went quickly to the silver haired woman she had skipped out on. Miranda, how she missed the woman and how Miranda would be pleased with her wardrobe selection.

Miranda was entering the venue when journalists stopped her for her quotes and for her impromptu appearance. Nigel was looking forward to the alcohol as they had spent the afternoon busy at various locations for the photo shoot that was difficult to begin with. Miranda entered and the ballroom and headed to the bar to get a drink when her eye caught a glance of a red Valentino dress. It was the same dress that a dopey looking hockey player had bought while she was at the Valentino store in New York. Miranda needed to see who was wearing the dress and so she moved gracefully across the ballroom and her breathe hitched when she saw the owner of the Valentino. It was Andrea Sachs.

Andy was holding onto Matt's arm when she turned to see blue eyes that met hers as her body froze in surprise. Miranda Priestly was staring at her. Miranda Priestly was at the gala. Miranda Priestly was in Boston. Andy had no idea how she should react she could not think let alone act natural. All of a sudden, her mind was flooded with thoughts of the moments that they had shared and the same old familiar ache reappeared sharply in her chest.

Miranda stood without expression on her face, sipped her drink, and was thankful to Nigel as he appeared suddenly at her side. Nigel noticed the immediate connection between Andy and Miranda and noticed the sudden paleness that affected Andy's countenance. Nigel was unsure of what to do as he noticed Miranda's change in body language and her sigh of displeasure was a clear sign of disaster.

"Thank you so much for helping me pick out the perfect dress for my wife." Matt said as he approached Miranda and shook her hand and gave her one of his broad smiles.

Matt was deep in conversation with Miranda when Andy appeared suddenly at Matt's arm. Miranda was smiling her shark like smile and continued to direct her conversation towards Matt about the virtues of Valentino and their latest collection. Andy grew angrier as she realized the rebuff was intentional. Matt seemed to be charmed by Miranda and continued to listen despite his lack of interest in fashion in general.

"Ms. Priestly, I'd like to introduce my wife Andrea Hardy." Matt said with pride in his voice as he wrapped his arm around her bare shoulder.

"Andrea and I have met before." Miranda said with iciness in her tone as she reached towards Andrea and air kissed both cheeks. Andy was shocked by the move but was hurt with the sudden removal of Miranda's cheek against hers.

Matt was taken aback by the way Miranda had said her words and looked at Andy and simply shrugged off the moment and smiled at the white haired woman. Matt had come to like the woman as she had helped him in the Valentino boutique with the purchase of Andy's dress.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Priestly," Matt asked Miranda extending his hand towards her. Andy simply looked away as the couple went to the dance floor.

Andy felt a jolt of jealousy in the pit of her stomach as she watched her husband have the luxury of having his hands on Miranda as they glided on the dance floor. Typically, most people write off hockey players as being clumsy off the ice but Matt was amazingly graceful as he led Miranda through a waltz, a talent he had as his mother had insisted on dance lessons to give him finesse on the ice. Watching Miranda dancing made her realize how much she wished she were in Matt place as he held her hand and back. It was at that wistful moment she realized Nigel standing beside her.

"Well Six, some things never change." Nigel said without preamble. Nigel watched Andy closely as her face could not hide her displeasure in the sight before her.

"I have to go Nigel. It's too much." Andy said closing her eyes briefly, opening them quickly, and grabbing her clutch

Andy knew she was stuck at the gala as she was the Editor-in-Chief and having a room full of patrons and assorted guests Andy had to stop the need to flee from the scene, plus she had no idea how she would explain her sudden departure to Matt. As she walked to the main foyer of the banquet hall, she sat in one of the chairs and felt discouraged about everything. She let out a sigh of discontent and wanted to cry but kept her tears at bay as she was determined not to make a scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Oh No

The dance was bittersweet in the arms of a handsome man, but the man belonged to another. For a brief moment, she felt freedom in his arms, as she was able to smell the scent of Andrea on his person. The youth of the man who held her made her heart fall to her stomach as she realized how young Andrea truly was. She was young enough to have such a young husband. She wondered how she could compete with such a prospect, he was handsome, rich and charming and he seemed to love his wife deeply. Miranda disentangled herself from Matt's arms and proceeded to look for Andrea, something she was unsure of doing, as Miranda never gave chase.

Finding the younger woman slumped in a chair in the front foyer of the venue, Miranda stood still unaware of how to proceed. Historically for Miranda men had always made the initial move to woo the ever elusive woman and they usually worked hard to gain her attention. Now she understood the plight of the many men that she often rejected. Her heart thumped loudly in tune with the bass of the music in the background. She felt her face grow red as she tried to figure out a way to reach out to Andrea, a woman now, not the girl she used to know. The young woman who walked out on her, had she matured in the last few years or had she continued to believe in such lofty ideals.

"Miranda why is it so hard to be in the same room with you? Andy said abruptly as she let out her breath loudly acknowledging Miranda's presence. I can still feel you when you are near me."

"Andrea I had no idea that you would be here." Miranda said calmly.

"My husband has taken to you. He rarely dances with anyone other than his wife, "Andy said with

"You sound like a jealous wife, its hard having a younger husband." Miranda said a matter of fact.

"My husband is not up for discussion." Andy snorted.

Matt went to look for Andy and found her with Miranda as she sat in a chair while the elegant older woman stood. The hockey player watched the tension in their body language and wondered how they knew one another. He was intent on understanding the sudden change in his wife's demeanor. He smiled his winning smile and caught Miranda's eye while he swept past her and scooped his wife into his arms from the chair she sat in.

"I found you and we're going home. Our babies are home and they are probably up waiting for us." Matt said as he twirled her around to face a startled Miranda. "I spoke to your better half Nigel and he accepted my dinner invitation on your behalf, so we'll see you tomorrow at our home at six o'clock.

Matt put Andy down so she could stare at Miranda with sudden shock and quickly departed to the restroom. Miranda merely nodded her acquiescence as she planned to kill Nigel later in their hotel. Miranda turned on her heel and headed in the same direction as Andrea had sprinted off too.

"Will you stop running away from me!" Miranda exclaimed as she entered the restroom looking under the stalls to ensure that they were alone.

Andy burst out the stall taking Miranda by surprise and she nearly fell over as she tried to gather her wits and footing at once. Andy grabbed her wrist and she felt an electric jolt from the mere platonic touch. Andy took a breath in as she realized Miranda had done the same. This situation was simply out of hand and she had no idea to deal with it and her husband was not ignorant to the fact. He had begun his campaign in knowing their association and Andy was worried about his potential findings.

"I have wanted to see you for the last ten years that I have imagined every scenario possible." Andy said as she walked towards Miranda and invaded her personal space. Miranda could not step back from Andrea as she felt her back against a wall.

Miranda could see the inner turmoil wreaking havoc on Andrea as she noticed the various emotions displayed on her face and her eyes betrayed her true feelings. Andrea's brown eyes darkened as they filled with lust and Miranda knew she had literally put herself into a corner and she had to figure out an escape route to salvage her heart from the onslaught that awaited its fate.

"I need you, but I can't have you." Andy spat at Miranda as she trailed her hand up and down her bare arm. Miranda shivered under her touch.

"I have worked too hard to sacrifice everything for you. In Paris you made the same decision as you chose Runway over me." Andy continued as she leaned in and kissed the neck she had envisioned while in the midst of her darkest dreams.

Miranda stood still and tried to figure out why she stood taking the verbal assault from this woman whom she hated for taking her senses.

"You were my greatest disappointment." Miranda responded blindly as she grabbed Andrea's neck roughly and crashed her lips against the woman who had be taunting her.

The kiss was all too much at once. It held the pain and sorrow of ten years. It possessed the force of a love that struggled through the elements. Its warmth was a shock to the hearts that had frozen over time to create immunity from any other and one another. The two women wrestled for dominance, they fought for a love that branded them severely. Tongues finally finding refuge began an elegant dance as the women reveled in its feelings and the moans grew hungry as they clung to one another. Andy pulled away from the kiss stunned into a moment of stupor and she noticed the similar state in Miranda. This was too much for her to consider, too much for her to understand.

"I need to go." Miranda said suddenly.

"I expect you at dinner." Andy said as she took a business card out of her purse and began to write her address and personal cell phone on the back of the card and placed the card in Miranda's hand as she quickly kissed her cheek and left her standing in the restroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Song Inspiration: Oh No-The Commodores .com/watch?v=4R_lf4erZQY

Chapter 4

How does one moment change the course of one's life and destiny? One minute one is passing time with the mundane activities of everyday life only to stumble upon a love, a love of a lifetime. One has to think that after multiple marriages, failures in maintaining a single relationship that it's a given notion to give up on the idea of "happily ever after". Miranda spent her youth chasing after a dream, the dream of her freedom. The goal was to head to the big city to make a name of along with the fame associated with such endeavours. Men and romance were never part of the grand scheme but rather a nice ideal that would complement her life. The seasons of time had been indifferent to Miranda as she sought refuge in the arms of many men and the night life that was provided by the nightclub scene in London and New York. Miranda spent much of her twenties in a blur and she was none too proud of her forgotten past.

A touch, a simple unspoken touch brought a rush of memories to her mind's eye and Miranda's core began to thaw. Emotion began to seep within the cracks of the crumbling walls built around her heart as she placed her hand on the leg of the little boy whose chubby hand was running through her iconic hair. The little boy's mother had created the original memory and it was a treasured one, Miranda thought back to the evening before Andrea's impromptu departure.

"Andrea, why must you paw at my hair?" Miranda said with a smirk as she looked at the brunette.

"I love your hair, it's so soft, and it soothes me," Andy said with a contended sigh.

Miranda glanced down her lap to see the toddler hum into her neck as he continued to run his fingers through her hair, causing the woman to calm instantly. Miranda knew she was well and screwed; somehow she had been sucked back into the stratosphere of Andrea Sachs.

Andy was in the middle of the city stuck in traffic and well aware of her lateness to her own home and the supper that was scheduled with Miranda. The day had been spent in a complete blur as she tried to keep some sanity to the activities that somehow cluttered her day thus far. The lone thought that permeated from moment to moment was Miranda Priestly. The traffic further fuelled her anxiety about seeing the woman who's been an avid participant in her dreams and fantasies. Scrolling through the FM stations for some music, she stopped at the song she once heard years before in the suite that was occupied by Miranda in Paris. The sentiment was lost on Andy then but tonight she had no choice but to listen to the lyrics when she realized that Miranda was mourning Andy's date with Christian Thompson. "Oh No", sung by the Commodores struck a chord and a tear fell as Andy felt the essence of the song which lead her to understand Miranda's actions all those years before.

"Damn it Andrea, what do you want me to do? Congratulate you for leaving Christian's bed? Why are here at two o'clock in the morning?" Miranda glared deeply into Andy's eyes leaving her light headed.

"I made a mistake. I need to speak to you." Andy said with some distress in her voice as she stopped the door that Miranda had intended to shut on her face without further thought.

"Andrea, you are dismissed for the night. Please return to your room." Miranda's voice is higher than normal and catches Andy off guard.

Andy contemplates her actions and she reaches out clumsily as the alcohol she had consumed earlier in the night gave her the courage to rush forward to the older woman and grab her neck and crash her lips into Miranda's. The Commodores were singing in the foreground while the two women kissed passionately and Andy knew she had truly lost her mind and heart.

The traffic jam cleared as Andy stared out of the windshield knowing the evening they had made love was a disaster and it was her cowardice approach afterwards which kept her away from Miranda all these years.

"Will you call me when we land in New York?" Andy looked at Miranda with hopeful eyes as she dressed for the breakfast with the James Holt people with Nigel.

"Yes. We will need to figure this whole "thing" out." Miranda said as she kissed Andy cheek as she affixed her watch as she prepared for her breakfast meeting with Irv Ravitz, CEO of Elias Clarke.

Andy and Miranda would not have anticipated the events that followed that day would result in their separation. Miranda had held her political cards close to her chest and Andy felt like a deer in headlights with Nigel's betrayal still fresh in Miranda's teeth; Andy felt her ire and left everything behind by leaving the car. Her intent had always been to take a quick walk and return to Miranda's side once the anger dissipated, which never came and Andy kept walking.

Andy was so preoccupied in her thoughts she hardly noticed her arrival to her driveway. The house was a testament to her husband's wealth and position in his athletic glory, a house that Miranda would most likely approve of. She shook her head as she realized how much she had always wanted to be suitable for Miranda, to prove to the woman that she was worth the trouble. Now she simply wanted to hide, she was tired of the pain she felt. In order to steel her nerves Andy needed her strong will and resolve to walk through her front door and see the ghost of her past. She needed to exorcise this haunting for once and for all. Armed with renewed courage she thought she would be able to survive the dinner with Miranda until she laid eyes on the woman and her youngest son snuggled in her arms. The sight of absolute bliss on Miranda's countenance along with Jack's hand stroking her hand disarmed her. Andy fell in love all over again.

Young Jack Hardy won over Miranda as he slept on her shoulder. Matt had made the initial move to remove the boy only to have Miranda wave him away as she snuggled closer to him and enveloped him in her arms.

"Jack doesn't normally take to many people Miranda, he is quite shy." Matt said quietly as he smiled at Miranda.

"It seems he is smitten with Miranda." Andy said surprising everyone in the room with her sudden appearance.

"Hey Baby! We missed you. We were getting worried." Matt jumped up from the sofa and gathered his wife into his arms and hugged her tightly.

Miranda clung closer to Jack as her stomach clenched tightly over seeing husband and wife interact. She felt comfort suddenly when she noticed big baby brown eyes staring at her while stroking her hair, just like his mother, he was soothing her and her heart. Jack was carving a niche in Miranda's heart and Nigel noticed the tension in the air and the child's influence on Miranda.

"Miranda I need a bourbon please join me at a refill." Nigel said as he motioned to the side bar to allow the couple before them some privacy.

"Miranda we will drink and be merry." Nigel continued to say as he placed a drink in front of her.

"Yes, Miranda, we shall drink. We have some great Canadian beer. As a Canadian I can vouch for its greatness. Matt beamed proudly. We have guest rooms so there is no need to worry about cabs late at night."

Miranda handed the toddler to his mother and for the first time in many years Andrea and her touched as their hands grazed one another and they shared a loaded glance that may have been a little too long but no one noticed as a flow of alcohol was being consumed.

Matt and Nigel were passed out lounging in the games room and Andy had decided to watch in humour as both men were beyond repair and left them where they fell as neither woman was willing to move their body weight.

"Andrea, where is my room for the night?" Miranda asked while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Follow me please." Andy said as she took a hold of Miranda's hand.

"Forgive me. I never saw you after Paris." Andy said as she led them through a maze of a hallway and entering the guest room.

"Tonight I want to take it all back, the ten years, the pain, the loss, the time, if I could somehow return that time to you I would." Miranda said as she placed her hands on Andrea's hips.

"Miranda, we should not…" Andrea's words were muffled by Miranda encasing her lips above hers.

Miranda pulled Andrea closer and felt the slight hesitation and began to loosen her grip when she felt the younger woman stiffen. Her bravado had willed Miranda's hands in unbuttoning Andy's shirt and skirt.

"Miranda, I'm married and my husband is downstairs." Andy gasped between kisses.

"I was married in Paris and we made love there." Miranda countered as she began to suckle Andrea's nipple through her bra.

"My boys," Andy added in a feeble attempt to dissuade Miranda.

"My daughters, we both have obligations." Miranda stated as she removed her own blouse and bra.

"Make love to me or leave." Miranda's brazen approach was desperate as she needed the woman and had no idea what words would make the situation workable.


End file.
